


Compliant

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Dean convinces Clark to go on the ride along, set pre-5×09.





	Compliant

Clark can tell Dean wants something the second he walks into his room. He pauses mid-cord when the brunet closes the door. 

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to finish practicing Bach's Cello Suite No. 4?" Clark raises a brow as he stands up. Dean's got his hands in his pocket and his head half-bowed. 

Dean waits till the cello and bow are put away to talk, "How committed are you to Bach anyway?" Clark let's Dean pull him close by the fabric of his tshirt. His lips quirk up as Dean kisses up his neck. 

"Depends on the alternative," Clark bites his lip as Dean's teeth graze over his skin. He settles his hands on Dean's hips. Dean moves his hands over Clark's torso, palming at his chest before sliding fingers beneath his shirt. 

Clark shivers as cold fingers feather up his stomach. "What do you want the alternative to be?" Dean whispers in his ear, the baritone of his voice rumbles through Clark's body. 

"What do you want?" Clark drops his head on Dean's shoulder as warmth spreads from his gut downward. Dean sucks lightly on his neck. Clark groans and tugs Dean closer. 

"Why…" Dean moves a hand into Clark's hair, tugging his head back. "…do you…" His mouth moves up over Clark's jaw. "…assume I want…" Their mouths met. "…something?" 

In a single motion, Clark turns and shoves Dean onto the bed. Dean grunts as his back hits the mattress. Clark kneels between his legs, leaning over his boyfriend with a grin, "Really Dean?" 

"I might need you help with something," Dean rises onto his elbows. His chest bumps with Clark and he ghosts his lips over Clark's. "A small favor."

"Uh-huh…" Clark arches a brow. He keeps his eyes focused on Dean's. Watches the eyelashes flutter. 

Dean hooks an arm around Clark's neck, "You might even get a day off school. All goes well." Clark chuckles, kisses Dean lightly. 

"I'm listening." Clark closes the gap between them. 

Dean's other arm snakes down to Clark's side as Clark rests his weight on his forearms. Their mouths move against each other sloppily. Noses smashing together. 

Clark moans as Dean rocks his hips up against his. "Your favor, Parker?" Clark gasps out between breaths. 

Dean hooks his leg around Clark's. The friction increases and Clark's head drops into Dean's neck. Dean's fingers lace through Clark's hair, grip tight. 

"The fact that-" Clark grunts as Dean rolls his hips again. "-you won't tell me till after-" Dean gasps when Clark nips at Dean's neck. "-means I won't like it." 

"Or," Dean rolls, flipping Clark onto his back so he can straddle the blond. "I just want you nice and pliant." Clark grins as Dean pulls his shirt off. 

Clark laced his fingers behind his head as Dean started working on his belt buckle. "Consider me compliant." 

"You're such an ass," Dean shakes his head and pulls Clark's erection out of his jeans. His fingers wrap around the warm cock. Clark swallows back his response as Dean's hand begins to move. 

When Dean finally brings up the specifics of the favor, Clark is already balls deep in his ass. Dean pushes back as Clark thrusts forward. "You remember how I-" Dean groans, "-how I've been trying to get my dad to let me do a ride along?" 

"Yeah," Clark breaths. His eyes flicker to Dean's face for a moment. His mouth moves slowly over Dean's shoulder, "Why?" 

"I got him to agree." Dean's fingers dig into Clark's thigh as he thrust again. Clark hums against his shoulder as he watches Dean come around his fingers. Ribbons of white coat Dean's stomach before dripping onto Clark's sheets. 

Clark thrusts twice more before his climax comes. Dean groans into a pillow as Clark pulls out of him. 

"I kinda told him you wanted to go," Dean watches Clark toss his condom into the waste bin. He feels the arm around his waist tighten it's hold. 

"On a ride along?" Clark turns him over, pushing Dean onto his back with a laugh. "Your dad bought that?" 

Dean shrugged, arching up off the bed to wrap his arms around Clark's neck. "You would actually have to come for me to prove it, so…yeah." 

"Fine." Clark rolls his eyes, pecks a kiss on Dean's lips, "How boring can it be?"

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this just so I could read Dean/Clark smut? Possibly, but you just read it too so obviously I'm not alone in the world. :P


End file.
